Ben Quest
Ben Quest is a crossover of Ben 10: Super Omniverse and more Ben 10 series. Plot In the Super Omniverse timeline Ben is driving to Mr. Smoothy's in his Tenn-Speed cycle. (BTSO Ben turning on his radio): I knew you were trouble when ya walked in! So shame on- A blue portal appears in front of him and Vilgax and Aggregor jump out. Aggregor has two Diamondhead arms, Stinkfly wings and Spidermonkey tail shooting flaming webbing. Vilgax has four Electrohacker arms and a Humungousaur tail. '' (Vilgax and Aggregor): Tennyson. (BTSO Ben): Oh man! ''He transforms. (Rath): RATH! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' VILGAX AND AGREGGOR, WHO HAVE BEEN MUTATED FOR AN UNKNOWN REASON, RATH WILL DESTROY YOU! He lunges at them, but Vilgax shoots him with an electric blast. (Rath): Uhhhhh... (Aggregor): We have succeeded. Vilgax pulls a machine out of the portal and attaches a collar to Rath conected to a helmet which Aggregor puts on. (Aggregor): Next we shall attack Dimension 99. (Vilgax, turning on the machine): No. We are going to Dimension 12. (Aggregor, growing Rath claws): That's a wasteland! Rath reverts and the Appoplexian hologram dissappears. (BTSO Ben): Ow! That hurt. Vilgax?! What brings you here? (Vilgax): Duh! I've been doing what I've been doing since I turned 101. Stealing Ben Tennyson's alien DNA from all across the cosmos! (BTSO Ben): I thought you wanted to kill me. (Vilgax): Why on this universe would that be my life goal? (Ben): You're a crazed alien warlord. (Aggregor): He has a point. (Vilgax, transforming BTSO Ben into Swampfire): Fine then. Vilgax puts on the helmet and the same thing happens. (Swampfire): What are you doing? (Vilgax): Stealing your DNA. (Swampifre): No fair! Supertrix, Bloxx!! (Supertrix): Accesing Segmentasapien DNA. Swampfire transforms into Bloxx, breaks free and punches Vilgax and Aggregor into the portal and then follows them, ending in the BTOU timeline. (Bloxx): Whoa. Where are we? (BTOU Ben): Along way from home. (Bloxx): Me? (BTOU Ben, seeing the Supertrix symbol): You're me! Awesome! (Bloxx): Yep, and these bozos want to absorb our DNA! (BTOU Ben): Can't let that happen! (Bloxx): No, no we can't. Now if you have Cannonbolt, use 'im! (BTOU Ben): With pleasure! BTOU Ben transforms. (Cannonbolt): Cannonbolt! Bloxx shapeshifts into a catapult, Cannonbolt curls into a ball and hops in. Bloxx launches him into Vilgax and Aggregor, successfully hiting them. Cannonbolt reverts. (Vilgax): Aggregor! These Bens are too strong! We have to go! Aggregor pulls out a small remote device and opens a blue portal. They jump through and close it behind them. Bloxx reverts. (Both Bens): Darn! They got away! (BTOU Ben): So wanna get a smoothie? (BTSO Ben, blank staring): Yes! Of course I want a smoothie. Who are you and what have you done with me err... you err... you know what I mean! (BTOU Ben): Come. My car is parked here. (BTSO Ben): Wait, you didn't give it to our mom? (BTOU Ben): Why would I do that? They get in the car and arrive at Mr. Smoothy's. (BTSO Ben, sitting down): Where's Gwen, Kevin and Rook? (BTOU Ben): They went on vacation for the weekend and I stayed to defend the city. (BTSO Ben, drinking a smoothie): That must be really boring. (BTOU Ben): Nah, not really. Do you think Agreggor and Vilgax will appear again? Suddenly, Professor Paradox appears. (Paradox): They will. (Both Bens): Professor Paradox! (BTOU Ben): You only show up when the multiverse is in danger. (Paradox): Indeed, yes. You have to stop Agreggor and Vilgax as soon as possible. But you can't do it alone. BTUO Ben appears behind Paradox. (BTSO Ben): Another 'us'? Cool! (BTUO Ben): Nice to meet ya. (BTOU Ben): When do we start? (Paradox, pointing at BTSO Ben): First, we will go to Primus of your dimension. The get telepoted to BTSO Primus. (BTSO Ben): It's good to be home...sort of. (BTUO Ben): Ready guys? (BTSO and BTOU Bens): We sure are! They transform. (Alli-Gator): Alli-Gator! (Fasttrack): Fasttrack! (Chromastone): Chromastone! The trio walk around until they see Vilgax and Aggregor approaching the Codon Stream. Alli-Gator gasps. (Chromastone): I get it now. They're gonna absorb the Codon Stream! (Fasttrack): We need a plan. (Alli-Gator): Are we gonna talk about this? I'm going. (Chromastone): Wait! Alli-Gator charges at Agreggor, who grabs him and smashes him to the ground. Vilgax absorbs the Codon Stream and grows Crashhopper legs. Fasttrack runs around him, but Vilgax grabs him. Chromastone shoots energy blasts and Alli-Gator punches Agreggor. (Vilgax): We need to gain more power! (Fasttrack): I don't think so! He kicks Vilgax and Chromastone encases his legs into crystals. (Alli-Gator, dodging Agreggor's attack): I need a little help here! Fasttrack super speeds at Agreggor, who shoots a flame web at him. (Fasttrack): Hot, hot! Chromastone transforms. (Water Hazard): Water Hazard! He shoots water at Fasttrack, putting the fire out. (Fasttrack): Thanks. Look out! Water Hazard turns around and Vilgax steps on him with his Crashhopper legs. (Water Hazard, trying to get up): I'm okay. Fasttrack runs at Vilgax who fires lightning. Fasttrack turns around and runs from the lightning which catches up shocking him. (Fasttrack): Ah! (Vilgax): You're not faster than lightning. (Fasttrack): Nope. But I know someone who is. Fasttrack goes super. (Super Fasttrack): Super Fasttrack! Super Fasttrack runs around Vilgax creating a tornado lifting Vilgax off Alli-Gator. Meanwhile, Water Hazard is dodging fire webs and shooting water at Aggregor. Aggregor grabs his remote, opens a portal and kicks Water Hazzard in. Aggregor begins to close the portal but four Humungousaur hands stop the portal from closing. Two Humungousaurs climb out. (BTOU Humungousaur): Thanks for the help. (BTUOU Humungousaur): No problem. Now let's? (BTOU Humungousaur): Let's! They punch Aggregor and he falls to the ground knocked out. Vilgax looks at Aggregor lying on the ground and he smacks Super Fasttrack with his Humungousaur tail and leaps over to Aggregor. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out the remote traveling to a different dimension. Everyone reverts back. (BTUOU Ben): Is it ever gonna end? (BTUO Ben): I don't know. (BTSO Ben): Let's just follow them. It's easy. BTSO Ben transforms. (Clockwork): Clockwork! We'll just go through a portal. Clockwork creates a green portal and they run through. Later they come out of a new portal. (Clockwork): I don't think we can find them. (BTOU Ben): We've been going through portal after portal looking. (Professor Paradox): Well I know where they are. You should've just asked me! (All Bens and Clockwork): Professor Paradox! (Paradox): Yes. And you really have to stop shouting my name every time I appear. What am I, an alien form? (BTOU Ben): Yeah, why do we shout his name? All the Bens and Clockwork shrug. (Clockwork): Tell us, Professor, where should we go next? (Paradox, pointing to BTUO Ben): You should go to his dimension's Mykdl'dy. (BTUOU Ben): Not again! (BTOU Ben): We better get prepared. (All Bens and Clockwork): Yeah! They transform. (Diamondhead): Diamondhead! (NRG): NRG! (Big Chill): Big Chill! (Heatblast): Heatblast! Paradox teleports them to Mykdl'dy. They enter the temple. (Big Chill): I bet they want to use the map piece to enhance their portal projector. (Heatblast): It's really dark. Let's light this place! He lights a fireball in his hand. (Big Chill): Must...resist...urge...to put out...fireball. (Heatblast): You know you wanna. (Big Chill): Don't tempt me. (NRG): Guys, focus! We've got to find the map piece before Agreggor and Vilgax! (Diamondhead): Chill out, dude. (Big Chill): Did someone say 'chill'? (Diamondhead): You are taking this too seriously. (NRG): Work first, fun later. (Heatblast): Whatever you say, (whispering) Ben No Fun. They start walking and they end up in a cross-roads. (Diamondhead): Should we split up? (Big Chill): I am not sure. (NRG): I'll go with Heatblast. (Diamondhead): And Big Chill comes with me. (Heatblast): That sounds really awkward. (Diamondhead): Why? They split up into groups. NRG and Heatblast find a spiral staircase and go down it. (NRG, whispering): Stop! (Heatblast): What? (NRG): Sh! Look. Heatblast looks to end of the staircase and sees 4 Hypnoticks flying around each with three or four babies. (Heatblast): Hypnoticks. Why it have to be Hypnoticks? (NRG): Just be glad the 'us' who was Big Chill did not go this way. Now let's go up those other stairs. (Heatblast): Okay. Meanwhile, Diamondhead picks up a metal key from the ground. (Diamondhead): Hey! Look. (Big Chill, phasing out of a nearby wall): What? (Diamondhead): It's a key. (Big Chill): You don't say... (Diamondhead): There's more. Look! Diamondhead points to a wall with keyhole. (Big Chill): Well? Diamondhead puts the metal key into the key hole and out comes a giant 10 headed snake. (Diamondhead): Run. (10 Headed Snake): Hisss! My treasuresss! Diamondhead runs and Big Chill flies. Diamondhead times out. (BTSO Ben): Oh shipping! (Big Chill): Me! Big Chill evolves. (Ultimate Big Chill): Ultimate Big Chill! Ultimate Big Chill makes an ice wall and picks up BTSO Ben and flies away. Meanwhile, NRG and Heatblast are just walking when they run into Ultimate Big Chill and BTSO Ben as Portaler in ball form. (Ultimate Big): Oof! (Portaler): Aa hot! (NRG): Urg! (Heatblast): Ouch! (NRG): Oh, hi guys! A noise is heard from behind a big door. (NRG, timing out): What is that? They time out. And open the door to see Vilgax and Aggregor leaving through a portal. (BTOU Ben): No! (Vilgax): See ya, kiddies! Muahahaha! (BTUOU): There's only one thing to do. He transforms. (Clockwork): Clockwork! Clockwork fires time rays opening portals all over the room. (Clockwork): Go. BTSO Ben transforms into Fasttrack again. And all the Bens begin the old Scooby-Doo thing where they run through various portals looking around. Five minutes later, Fasttrack opens a portal and sees Vilgax and Aggregor in the BAT timeline attacking 13 year old Ben trying to take his new Omnitrix. (Fasttrack): Guys! (Clockwork): What is it? (Fasttrack): Found them. And us. All the Bens jump in and transform. (Terraspin): Terraspin? Aw man! I wanted Way Big! (Rath): Rath! (Wisp): Wisp! (Four Arms): Four Arms! (Terraspin): Alright guys. This is it. Attack! Terraspin blows Vilgax away. Four Arms punches Aggregor and Wisp captures him in a bubble. '' (Rath): HEY! WHILE RATH WAS SCRATCHING HIS BUTT, EVERYONE BEAT UP THE BAD GUYS WITHOUT ME! (Vilgax): You think so. ''He grabs Terraspin and starts to absorb him. (Rath): HEY! NO ONE ABSORBS ANYBODY WHEN RATH IS ON THE JOB! Rath leaps in the air and kicks him away. (Rath): INCURSEAN TAKEDOWN KICK! (Vilgax): Agh! Four Arms punches Vilgax five times. (Vilgax): Uh... Aggregor breaks free. (Aggregor): Now prepare to die! (BAT Ben): Oh no you don't! BAT Ben transforms. (Benblast): Whoa! I like this. Benblast fires fire at Aggregor. (Aggregor): Fool! I like the feeling of fire.'' '' Aggregor grabs Benblast and absorbs reverting back to normal. Vilgax gets up, zaps Four Arms, breathes at Wisp and spits out BTUO Ben. (BTUO Ben): Ew! Vilgax slober! Aggregor and Vilgax both punch Rath knocking him out. (Terraspin): No! Terraspin transforms. (Diamondhead): Diamondhead! He goes super. (Super Diamondhead): Super Diamondhead! All the other Bens in human form get up and transform. (Swampfire): Swampfire! (Alli-Gator): Alli-Gator! (Goop): Goop! (Benfly): Hm...What should I name this guy? They all charge at Vilgax and Agreggor. (Vilgax): Fools! Super Diamondhead fires 4 explosive diamond shards at Aggregor, while Alli-Gator holds him and headbutts him over and over again. Vilgax tries to grab Goop but to no avail. Benfly sticks him to the ground and Swampfire shoots a fireball in his face. (Vilgax and Aggregor): No! (Swampfire and Goop): Yes! They punch them and they are knocked out. They suddenly disappear as Professor Paradox teleports in front of them. (Goop): Professor Parad- I mean, hi! (Paradox): Hello again! Appearently you have defeated them. (Super Diamondhead): We have? (Paradox): Yes. (Alli-Gator): Do you mean this is over? (Paradox): Yes. (Swampfire): Will we ever see each other again? (Paradox): Yes. (Benfly): Is that the only word you know? (Paradox): No. Well, I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye. You see, I'm late for your next run in. (Swampfire): We are gonna see each other again! They revert, wave and teleport. We go back to the BTSO timeline. (BTSO Ben): Well that was fun. Meanwhile in Dimension 12, Vilgax and Aggregor teleport in. (Vilgax): What? (Aggregor): I told you it was a wasteland. (Vilgax): How do we get out? They find a small device in the ground. (Agreggor): What are you waiting for? Activate it! Vilgax picks it up and activates it. (Voice): If you have found this message, it means you are trapped in Dimension 12. (with an ironic tone) Congratulations! You will be trapped in the age you are for the rest of your lives! (Vilgax): You dare mock us? (Voice): I'm in a far greater situation than you two. So, yes, I dare mocking you. But, before you destroy this message, I have to inform you that you are involved in something greater than all of us. (Agreggor): Don't play with us. Tell us now! (Voice): You should learn some manners first. Anyway, it's about- He whispers something. Agreggor and Vilgax are shocked. (Vilgax): If you are serious, then- (Voice): The entire multiverse is at stake, yes. If these Bens meet each other again, a new age will start. (Agreggor): You like talking with riddles, don't you? (Voice): Yes, yes I do. Nevertheless, I will help you. You must stop the Bens at all costs. If you don't, you know what will happen. (Vilgax): Okay then. Bust us out of here! (Voice, sighing): Alright, fine! He teleports in and is revealed to be Eon. (Agreggor and Vilgax): Eon? It was you? (Eon): Yes, you imbeciles. Fortunately, with my control over time, I'm not affected by Dimension 12's physics. I believe we should hurry. (Vilgax): Why? The ground starts to shake, as Dimension 12 robots appear not far from Vilgax, Agreggor and Eon. (Robots): DESTROY ALL FLESH, AND THE WORKS OF FLESH! Eon teleports them into a black void. They see a shadowy figure and they hear strange, gear sounds from the background. (Shadow): Impeccable timing, Eon. Now, with these two added to my ever growing army, my plan shall continue undisturbed... He stares at the camera and after a moment of eerie silence, the screen begins to crack and fades to black. THE END? Created by: Diamondface Written by: Ultra and DF With special thanks to: Ulti, Ben10fan3 and Flamesrike Major Events *BTSO, BTOU, BTUO and BTUOU Bens unite to defeat Agreggor and Vilgax from destroying the multiverse. *Bloxx, Clockwork, Terraspin and Fasttrack make their first reappearances for BTSO Ben. *Chromastone makes his first reappearance for BTOU Ben. Characters *Ben Tennyson (BTSO, BTOU, BTUO, BTUOU and BAT selves) *Professor Paradox Villains *Aggregor (Dimension 8,000) *Vilgax (Dimension 8,000) *Eon *Shadowy Figure Aliens Used By Super Omniverse Ben *Rath (absorbed) *Swampfire (absorbed; selected by Vilgax) *Bloxx (first reappearance) *Fasttrack (first reappearance; x2) *Super Fasttrack (debut) *Clockwork(first reappearance) *Diamondhead (x2) *Portaler *Terraspin (first reappearance; accidental transformation; intended alien was Way Big) *Super Diamondhead By BTOU Ben *Cannonbolt *Chromastone (first reappearance) *Water Hazard *Humungousaur *NRG *Rath *Swampfire By BTUO Ben *Alli-Gator *Big Chill (first reappearance) *Ultimate Big Chill (first reappearance) *Wisp (first appearance; absorbed) By BTUOU Ben *Humungousaur *Heatblast *Clockwork *Four Arms *Goop By BAT Ben *Benblast (first appearance) *Benfly (first appearance) Trivia *First Super Omniverse crossover! *There will be a video game based of this. (Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm copying). *Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Max and other sidekick characters are not in this movie hence the name Ben Quest. *This is the first Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) crossover. This is also the first time Alan, Rook and Maryana don't appear. Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Time War Category:Ben 10: Super Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Diamondface Category:Ultra3000 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Multiple Series